


Break the rules

by Camellarella



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellarella/pseuds/Camellarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KevEdd<br/>(Edd is gender bent)<br/>Everyone can see that Kevin is nicer to the dork, Eddlianna, but what they don't know is that it's not because she's a girl. Things start off normal, but soon take a dramatic turn in a confusing way. Will they fall for each other? Or will the adorkable Edd be shipped off never to be seen again?<br/>Can we just break the rules? Not bend them or push them beyond the barrier. <br/>But BRAKE them?<br/>R~T<br/>For mild language, suggestive actions and  possibly sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN ED EDD AND EDDY!!! THOUGH THAT WOULD BE COOL!! BUT STILL!!! DO NOT GO AROUND BEING LITTLE TURD BOXES SAYING I DIDNT PUT A DISCLAIMER ON MY STORY!!! THE PLOT IS MINE, THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT! ALL BUT JENNY LIKERO, MICHA KEMER, MATTHEW HUNTER, AND CONNER SICHER, ALL BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OF ED EDD AND EDDY!!!! P.S. THIS INCLUDES MY VERSION OF EDD'S HAT THEORY, SO PLEASE NO HATE!! IF YOU MUST INBOX ME THAT SHIZ YO!! <3

LATER BOXIES!!!


	2. That insane thing

Have you ever had that feeling, the feeling that just makes you go crazy? The feeling that changes you forever? What's it called? Anyone know? I don't. Can you teach me? Can you show it to me? That feeling. That insane thing called...

LOVE?


	3. (actual) Chapter 1

*CRASH* "oh no" I whispered as the equipment came crashing down. "NOOO!!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!!!" I screamed as I ran towards her since she was currently under the falling pieces of metal, wood, nails and steel pipes. "NO DOUBLE-D!!!"

~

Wait, wait, wait!!! I should probably go back and explain this considering you have no clue what's going on here. Lets go back to before the confusing part, it all started on a Friday right before school let out for the summer.

~

Double D's P.O.V. 

I was sitting in class looking over my 5 page essay for this summers reading program, I had to turn it in early because I knew I wouldn’t have time for it this summer. I had enough on my plate trying to keep my friends out of trouble, Eddy with his schemes, and Ed with his…well everything. We had about 6 minutes left before school ended and everyone was restless, who wouldn’t be? It was our last year as middle scholars, next year we were high scholars. Next year we were freshmen, the underdogs again, but it didn’t matter. We were excited to be going to high school, most of us at least. I got up to turn in my essay, no surprise I didn’t have any mistakes, I’m a straight A student. By now we had about 4 minutes left, I went back to my seat and got my stuff ready to leave. “Hey double dork!!” I turned my head to the sound of my dreadful nickname that the baseball team's captain gave me, “you gunna be at the game tonight?” the tall boy asked me, Sam. “I don’t know Sam, I might be, but of course I still have to keep Ed and Eddy out of trouble-“ “as always” Sam said rolling his eyes “I know I know, but they need supervision at all times.” I said with a sigh. Sam was the only player on the baseball team who wasn’t mean to me or picked on me. I was thankful for that, considering almost everyone made fun of me. I looked at the clock and started toward the back of class "where are you going?" Sam asked me "away from the door where a stampede will surely trample me if i get to close." he started to follow me not wanteing to get chrushed himself probably.


	4. Chapter 2

love you guys, but I'm only updating because I'm stuck in ISS and have like nothing to do...so...long story short a "friend" and I did something really stupid and I'm the only one who got landed with ISS :/ but alas time passes. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

??? POV

I look up at the clock. 6 minutes. 6 more minutes until summer, I'm so excited, this is going to be the best summer ever, and I just know it!! I take a look around me scanning over my classroom and classmates, I see one of them stand. I look over to see who it is, just to realize its Double D. I looked back at the clock. 4 minutes, at this point people started to get out of their seats and wander around talking to one another. I was getting ready to get up to talk with my friends when I heard someone say "Hey Double Dork!!" I glanced over to see my best friend Sam chatting with Double D. What were they saying?? I got up from my seat and walked to the tissue box, which was fairly close to them, and pretended to blow my nose quietly. "So you gonna be at the game tonight?" Sam asked her. Oh the baseball game, that’s what they were talking about. Hmm it would be kind cool of her to be there I guess. I mean she's been to a few of them, but the ones she's missed are because of her friends Ed and Eddy. Honestly if she acted more like normal girls she could be a cheerleader. I went back to my seat and as I passed them I heard her say something about she might be there but she doesn’t know for sure because of Ed and Eddy. Man those two ruin almost everything for her; they almost made her fail a test. I took one last good look around the room; maybe I actually will miss this place. I glanced at the clock one final time, 2 minutes. I grabbed my bag and made my way for the side of the room, Double D and Sam passed me, with her saying something about getting trampled by a stampede. I don’t blame her; people are pretty crazy on the last day of school. The bell finally rang and the stampede of students burst out the door. I made my way outside to my bike, hopped on and took a look at the sea of kids swarming from the school. I grinned widely, and then rode off, I needed to get home so I could change into my jersey, pants and cleats, I really hope we win. It would give me something to brag about, tonight in our conversation. By our conversation I mean my neighbor and I. She lives next door and we talk through our windows, sometimes we even sit in the tree that is in between our houses. It’s a huge tree and our houses aren’t really that far apart. I’m finally finished dressing I grab my team hat and I run down the stairs and into the garage, I grab my bike and head off toward the baseball field.


	5. Chapter 3

FINALLY DONE. IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT PLEASE FORGIVE ME. *bows* I really hope you guys like the chapter! I worked really hard on it, almost deleted it twice hehe but here it is in all its glory. Read on great ones. read on.

Double D's POV.

As I was walking along the trail next to the forest on my way home, I saw my neighbor riding his bike toward the baseball field. He saw me and pulled over "hey" he said "hi" I replied quietly, "I have a good feeling about this one. We are gonna win this game." I laughed "Well I trust your good feelings, they haven't been wrong yet" he grinned widely "Well most of the ones we win your there, so I guess your our very own lucky charm." I quickly realized what he said and started to slightly blush, I looked away but I swear I saw him wink at me out of the corner of my eye. I looked back up and he smiled before saying "well see ya at the game Double D" with that he got on his bike and raced off for last minute practice. "See you there Kevin" I said with a smile, and then continued on my way home.

~Time skip provided by lazy Author~

As I was pulling my house keys out of my pocket and walking up the steps to my home, I heard a noise from my bag. I knew it was my phone, but why would anyone message me? I mean yeah it could be Eddie with another stupid plan, but the ringtone I set for him was different. I don't remember setting this one for anybody. I unlocked my front door and went inside, shut the door, put my bag down, grabbing my phone of course, and walked into the kitchen to get some goldfish crackers out of the pantry. When I had my snack I went upstairs to my room to check my phone, I sat on my bed and took a look at the messages app. It was...Sam...wow...I didn't even remember giving him my number, no wonder I didn't recognize the ring tone. ( =Sam - -=DD ) -what's up?- -yeah, you got me a pass?- -cool, thanks- -I will try, thanks- I put my phone down and finished my goldfish. I went downstairs and put the bowl in the sink, I went back upstairs, quickly changed clothes, grabbed my phone wallet and house keys, and swiftly left the house. I grabbed the pass from my mailbox and sent Eddie a text telling him I was going to the game, even though I know he wasn't going to join me, I didn't want him to just show up at my house and be mad cause I wasn't there. When I finished I set on my way to the baseball field, with a great sense of school pride and hopefulness of a winning team.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I forgot about posting 4 - 6???? I feel terrible.

Eddy's POV

Me and ed were leaving the school for the summer, Double D stayed behind to talk to a teacher or to clean out her locker or something boring like that. As we left the building I saw Kevin get on his bike and leave the lot of the school, but i didn't think to much of it. Me and Ed walked into the forest, Ed was singing some stupid little tune about little boy bland, or black or whatever and I was thinking about my new scheme " hey Eddy? I need to get Dan out of Bravo, we left him there yesterday" Dan was Ed's pet worm who we brought to our base of operations called Bravo, which is just a tree house the three of us built with the help of DD's aunt carol when we were 6. "okay just hurry I need to get home to some brain food so I can plan our new scheme" I said as we went up the tree house's rope ladder. "here Danny Danny here boy" Ed cooed for his worm "Dan is a worm you idiot he doesn't have ears" I told him as I looked out the window, the forest is usually empty except me, Ed, and Double D, but we have a clear view of the road from bravo. I saw someone walking down the street towards the cul-de-sac, it seemed like they were distracted by something, from what it looked like it was the forest. I looked in the other direction seeing someone on their bike in a uniform, a baseball player. When they met on the road they stopped to talk for a while, I couldn't tell what they were saying but I tried to get a better look at who it was "hey Ed hand me the binoculars off the wall" "oh Kay eddy!" Ed said as he handed me goggled 1000's from the south wall. I put them up to my eyes seeing Double D and the backside of a red heads face, Kevin. Double D looked away from him, meaning he either said something or did something, I can't figure out which one though. After a few minutes they left and I put the binoculars back on the wall "have you found your stupid worm yet?" I asked annoyed "yeah just now I did!!" He picked up Dan and put him in a Tupperware tub, "let's go then skunk pits" I said going down the ladder. We walked down to the cul-de-sac and we went to our houses, I went in my front door and got a soda from the fridge, looking around the kitchen I found the bottle opener and popped the cap off the top. Taking sips of the (brand of soda cause I'm not getting paid for advertisement) as I took a look at the clock, 4:30 pm, my dad would still be at work right now, my mom would be out with friends or shopping, my brother god knows where doing god knows what. I sat on the old green couch in the living room and turned the tv on trying to think of some quick money ideas to get some jawbreakers, maybe I should call Ed. No bad idea we would end up making gravy or something, hmmm mayb- *white and nerdy plays* "well speak of the devil and he shall appear" I looked at the message Double D sent me -hey eddy I'm going to the baseball game tonight so I won't be home- oh >why would you go our schools dumb baseball game? we never win anyway< -that may be eddy but I got invited to go so I'm not going to be rude- suddenly I got a message from my dad k kool< I switched back to DD >whatever sockhead if you leave early movie marathon at my house around 11:30< -okay Eddy- well better hurry to my room, I shut the TV off and locked myself in my room glaring at my old homework. I should probably burn it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okai guys sorry for such a long wait on the update I feel really bad about it /.\ 


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASS POSTING BECAUSE I FORGOT TO UPLOAD

Double D's POV.

It was close, last inning, we were winning but not by much. The game was stuck in a looping pattern. We got a home run, they got us out, they got a home run, we got them out. Us, them, us, them, ect. This is really intense.

Kevin's POV.

This is taking to long. How is this even happening, this game has lasted three and a half hours. I looked up to the crowed from the bench searching for my friends. I saw my friends, but i didn't see my neighbor. I looked to the right side of the stands, and then to the left, in the top left corner something black and white caught my eye. We made eye contact and I grinned, she smiled a soft smile with her eyes closed causing her face to scrunch up a little, and then went back to intently watching the game. 'That was so cute........WHAT?! WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I THINKING?!?!?! I have to get my mind straight and focus back on the game!! >////< ' I looked back at the field trying to distract myself from those thoughts.

Sam's POV.

'Damn this game is long as shit' I thought as I glanced at the guy who sat next to me on the bench, Carter was his name I think. He was kinda small for a batter but hey thats coaches call not mine. I looked around the field, we had one guy on third and one on first. Jack was up to bat, the pitcher through the ball. Jack swung. Everyone on the edge of their seats in anticipation. *CRACK* the ball flew through the air. The crowd was cheering as Jack rounded first going to second. The ball became a home run, and Jack came jogging back to the bench grinning slightly "well next we get out, sorry guys" "nah man its cool we are defiantly going to win this, the good luck "charm's" here hehe" Kamron glanced at the stadium seats towards a girl in green. Curly Smith "shut up man" Jack glared at him blushing his face off, we laughed loudly before coach told us to take this seriously like Kevin was. Bullshit he was taking this seriously, I mean he was staring into the crowd like a total creep, but what is he looking for??? I leaned closer to see where he was staring only to find he was looking at his neighbor, must be nothing, maybe he was thinking of inviting her to aftergame' suddenly he shook his head and stared back at the field his face was bright red, 'what the hell? did he remember what happened a few years ago?' I looked back at her again to see she was sitting near some of the football cheerleaders. 'ohhh, that makes more sense haha' I went back to the game and looked at the clock. "Damn eight minutes left and we just got them out. This is going to be a tight game boys" Coach Johann said as he let his left hand which had his clipboard fall to his side. "Yeah but we have to keep pushing. We have to win you guys." Nick said as he stood to take place next to Coach. "keep your spirits up guys." Jake said grinning. Just then Coach shouted from the field "Carter! your up to bat!" Carter stood and walked up to the plate.

~TIME SKIP~

Kevin's POV.

"Last three minutes and we just got them out this game is done for" Josh sighed "At least we tried guys" Carter said somberly. "No" this time Sam was speaking for the group "We will win this. After all we are Peach Creek Cobblers" "He's right you guys, since when do we give up even when all we have is three minutes left?" I stood up as I spoke "when its the Derby Panthers" Josh retorted "We've beaten the Commerville Titans with 5 minutes left and we just about lost that one" I looked at Sam, pride was swimming through his eyes. That was his win, 5 minutes had dwindled down to 10 seconds when he ran, he hit a home run but he had to make it to the base. And he did so with 2 seconds to spare. "Come on you guys don't be Debbie Downers, we so got this!" Sam held his fist out signaling the Cobblers Iron fist, immediately I joined in. No one else got up to join in, I gave Carter a pleading look willing him to join. If he did it so would the others, he sighed and joined in giving us a smile and then looking to the rest of the team. 1 by 1 everyone began to stand and put their fists in, Josh was the only one who hadn't joined us. We all looked at him, smiling and Josh finally sighed "Fine whatever dudes" He put in his fist and we completed the handshake and focused back onto the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 856 words in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah yeah I know I'm a terrible writer and can't keep up with my postings I'm really sorry Okay? I became a possum and got eaten by another bear...Word count will be posted at the end of the chapter!

Double D's POV

Nothing is as intense as this right now, we just got them out and now Kevin up to bat. These last three minutes are agonizing, the pitcher throws the ball, Kevin swung. "STRIKE 1!" the umpire's booming voice rang throughout the field. Kevin pulled his bat back while the ball went back to the pitchers mound. The pitcher wound the ball up and threw a fast ball, Kevin swung again and . . . . . *CRACK* . . . . for about 6 whole seconds the entire field was frozen, its a home run. "GO! KEVIN RUN! RUN!" Shouting from the benches, Sam trying to pull him back to reality. Kevin finally heard him and took off, rounding 1st and on his way past 2nd while the other team was after the ball. I was biting my nails as Kevin was dodging around the opposing team, he moved with intent to win in such desperation, but all at the same time he moved with grace and freedom. I was stunned to say the least, mesmerized, yes that's the correct word...mesmerized. By him or his soul, I couldn't tell. I focused again on the game, more like him running the last stretch to home plate. This brought up some very old memories, ones of all the kids in the cul-de-sac...when there were no 'groups'...just us kids...all of us. Memories of tag games specifically, ones where he was running for home base, the safe zone. Suddenly screaming from everywhere, I surprisingly wasn't scared, the screaming was coming from everywhere, even from me. His feet were inches away as the last second on the countdown clock was turning to zero, at lighting fast speed or so it seemed, Kevin landed on home plate and the buzzer sounded throughout the stadium. The announcer's voice boomed over the loud speaker and even more screaming was coming from everywhere including me still, we had won!!!

3p POV

Kevin stood on the field smiling up into the crowd, his team mates ran up to congratulate him and each other as everyone on the bleachers began to spill out on the the field with so much excitement. Kevin searched the crowd of people for Double D, many people highfived him and said congrats but a flash of black and white hugged him tightly. Surprised he glanced downward to see the girl he was looking for with her arms wrapped tightly around his middle grinning wildly, he smiled back and put one arm around her as well while his other was a fist held as far as he could manage up in the air. The group of kids on the field gathered around the two neighbors and proceeded to cheer, Sam began to chant "Peach Creek Cobblers we're the best! Thanks to Kevin we beat the rest!" Soon the whole field was chanting along, a big white flash came over the crowd. A Journalist had taken a picture to run in his article, his name was Cameron Gunman.

Kevin's Pov

The cheering had calmed down a bit as the day began changing into night, after talking with the Journalist Mr.Gunman I began talking with my team and other friends, me and DD had separated and she was talking with some cheerleaders. They must have said something weird because suddenly her face started to turn reddish in color. I walked over to them and began talking with them all for a short wile, the whole time the other girls were giving me and her weird looks which I tried to ignore and DD glared slightly at. She seems comfortable with them to an extent, that's good. She's finally emerging from her shell. "Hey Double D, would you like to join all of us at the aftergame?" I hoped she would say yes, her eyes seemed to gleam happily but also showed uncertainty "I would love to! But...I have nothing to wear..." she sounded upset. One of the cheerleaders spoke up, the kinda chubby one. I believe her name was Teagan...probably."If I may cut in here, DD I have something you can wear if you'd like." "Oh! Are you sure T? I wouldn't want to be a bother!" Double D sounded happy and cautious at the same time "Of course doll!! And your not a bother I promise!" Teagan patted her shoulder lightly, I looked at Double D patiently awaiting an answer "Well then I guess I really can't say no can I? Haha, well then yes I will join you guys at the aftergame." She gave me a sweet smile, 'AWESOME!!!' "Alright well we gotta go get ready then!!!!" Teagan took Double D by the hand and began to drag her away while the rest of the cheerleaders followed and helped drag her away. I watched them disappear as Sam came up to talk to me, but I didn't really hear him. Just bits and pieces like "Congrats dude" and "stalker much bro". Wait what? "huh? no!" my face felt slightly warm, what the actual hell is going on?! "Sure bro, so about that ride to the aftergame...I got gas money?" Oh he needs a ride "Sure dude but just pay me later, I know you don't have the cash right now. I heard you had a date the other night" Sam sweat dropped knowing I was right, he always goes over the top for his girls "Yeah that ended in disaster haha" Thought so "Its alright man, lets go. We gotta get ready." 

~At Teagan's house~ (outfit link! > http://www.polyvore.com/double_aftergame/set?id=182608760 )

Teagan's POV

"Here try this!" Cindy tossed one of my small blue dresses at Double D, whose depth perception failed her as she fell onto her butt. One of the other girls spoke up before Double D had the chance to stand "Uh blues are not really her color Cind, no offense babe it just clashes with your eyes." Emily gave her a look of sincerity and helped her off the floor "Oh yes I know, haha. My aunt is always saying my eyes are just the right shade of green for blues to hate" Double D gave her a small smile "Here sweetheart try this dress" I handed her my red and black, checked skater sweater dress, and pair of polka dotted tights "My bathroom is the blue door right there, be sure to not trip or hurt yourself putting it on! Let us know if you need any help okay sweetie?" I directed her to the door as she nodded, pulling the door shut behind her. Emily pushed a pair of black, side zipped boots into my view "Momma wouldn't these look great with her outfit?!?" "Oh my Lord yessss!!! I totally forgot I had those!" The 6 of us spent the next 5 minutes going through my accessories and makeup to find just the right items and styles to complete Double D's look for the after game, just barely remembering to change and accessorize ourselves for the party as well. I almost missed Double D's soft voice from behind the bathroom door "U-um T-Teagan??" my eyes snapped toward the door "Yes darling??" Double D was hiding just behind the blue wood, peeking out only slightly, black beanie still atop her head. "Um I n-need a little help with the z-zipper..." I walked over to the bathroom and gave her a signal to turn around. I gently pulled at the zipper and hooked the clip together. I stood back and admired the very adorable Double D in front of me, who was messing with the hem of the dress. "Oh DD! Here try these on!" Emily handed her the boots and small accessories which included a yin yang choker, a black wing ring, black pentagram earrings, my leather gold winged watch, and a black crystal necklace. As she was putting them on I took a look at the time, 6:02, thankfully the party didn't start till 7:30. "All good? Everything fit right?" Cindy asked, Double D nodded shyly. "Would you mind if we did your makeup and nails? If not that's totally fine." Myah inquired "Uhm if you'd like to I won't refuse, I'm not very good at that kind of stuff so yes please." I directed Double D to my vanity, sat her down and began pulling out the makeup we had chosen for her "This isn't going to hurt, right???" she was looking directly at my tweezers and eyelash crimpers "No darlin' you let me know first thing if it does okay? And don't worry we aren't gonna use those " I gave her a small smile as she visibly relaxed. Double D simply nodded and closed her eyes. I begun gently applying makeup to her eyelids, then to her lips and finally her lashes. "Alright makeups all finished, time for nails." I stood back "Em, would you do the honor of fixing her nails?" Emily's eyes widened as she got up and snatched the nail gloss bottles off of my dresser "Anyway I want right?!" I laughed " As long as DD loves the designs and colors." She fist pumped the air and began dragging out all of my glosses, showing Double D each color and design brushes. About 15 minutes later we were all finished and ready to leave for the party, I glanced one more time at the clock, 7:03, we had about 30 minutes to be at Kevin's house, which happened to be just around the block. "Well, we have about 30 minutes till party time so who wants to start a quick game of Mario Kart™?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Passels this chapter currently has a whopping total of 1710 words in it!! I've really been working hard on adding more details and upping the word count so I hope it shows!!! I know that this chapter has been long awaited and I'm terribly sorry, I'm working hard to get the chapters out but it takes time so please be patient with me!! Make sure to comment on and favorite the chapters!! Love you guys!!! -TOKI <3


End file.
